The Vampyre
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Semua dari mereka sangat tahu kalau inilah kehidupan mereka, inilah yang harus mereka terima. Sebagai makhluk terkutuk. Tidak ada yang bisa memilih bagaimana mereka terlahir, seperti apa rupa mereka. Semua telah di atur olehnya.Dan itulah yang harus diterima dan dijalani/Chapter 1/REPOST!/RnR please!


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & ANGST**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU slight SASUHINA**

**SUMMARY :**, Semua dari mereka sangat tahu kalau inilah kehidupan mereka, inilah yang harus mereka terima. Sebagai _makhluk terkutuk_. Tidak ada yang bisa memilih bagaimana mereka terlahir, seperti apa rupa mereka. Semua telah di atur oleh_nya._Dan itulah yang harus diterima dan dijalani/Chapter 1/REPOST!/RnR please!

**WARNING : AU,OOC,LIME,NO LEMON,EYD BURUK,ALUR KECEPATAN,17+,DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA..**

**Ini Repost, sebelumnya saya pernah publish di akun saya Juusan Otome, disini saya buat perubahan sedikit pada ceritanya agar lebih sejalan dan saya juga mengganti judulnya yang sebelumnya "I'll back so you can live better" disini saya ganti menjadi "The Vampyre" tidak ada yang khusus dari judul tersebut saya mengganti agar sesuai saja dengan cerita.**

**Oke, langsung saja…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1.

Sebuah kastil bergaya eropa berdiri menjulang di pinggiran kota Hi, terlihat dari luar kastil itu sangat menyeramkan tetapi jika kalian melihat kedalamnya kalian pasti akan berkata 'wow'.

Ya, meski diluar terlihat seperti kastil tua di zaman-zaman dulu tetapi di dalam benar-benar bergaya eropa modern, beberapa kursi beludru berwarna merah, tungku api didekat sofa-sofa yang empuk itu, dan beberapa figura foto yang terpajang. Sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tetapi, tahukah kalian? Makhluk seperti apa yang menghuninya?

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kastil ini pun tidak tahu seperti apa makhluk yang menghuni kastil ini.

"Darah yang segar~" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil meneguk kembali minuman digelasnya.

"Kau seperti seribu tahun tidak minum," dengus seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan pemuda itu.

"Huh, dari pada neechan! sama sekali belum minum sejak tiga hari yang lalu!" seru pemuda itu sambil meneguk minumannya kembali. "Ada apa denganmu, Neechan?" tanyanya heran saat melihat neechannya hanya terdiam dengan seruannya tadi.

"Tidak apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya gadis itu yang menjadi binggung dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Barang kali neechanmu sedang diet, Saso." goda seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang terlihat lebih tua dari kedua anak tadi.

"Aku tidak sedang diet niichan," rengut gadis itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha ne ne baiklah," tawa pemuda berambut merah bata itu melihat tingkah imouto-nya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Sakura-chan, besok kau akan masuk di sekolah Aoikirin Academy High School," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menyantap makanannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang seperti tak ingin menyantap makanan _manusia_ itu. Dahinya mengernyit. 'kenapa rasanya bisa seperti ini?' batinnya sambil menggaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Haha kaasan kalau tak ingin memakannya, tak usah di makan," tawa Sasori geli melihat ekspresi kaasannya.

"Kaasan."

"Ya, Saku-chan?" sahut Tsubaki sambil melihat kearah Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku bisa?" Tsubaki menghela nafas menggetahui apa yang dikhawatirkan putrinya.

"Tentu kau pasti bisa sayang," gumam kaasannya menyakinkan Sakura. Ia sangat tahu sifat putrinya yang tak ingin menyakiti orang lainnya seperti mendiang suaminya.

"Jangan takut, Saku. Jika kau memang tak ingin menyakiti orang lain maka kau tidak akan melakukan itu," jelas Gaara. 'Karena kau adalah pureblood jadi kau tak mungkin tidak bisa menahan rasa hausmu.' sambung Gaara dalam hati.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku lepas kontrol?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hening.

Mendadak keadaan menjadi hening, semua dari mereka sangat tahu kalau inilah kehidupan mereka, inilah yang harus mereka terima. Sebagai_makhluk terkutuk_. Tidak ada yang bisa memilih bagaimana mereka terlahir, seperti apa rupa mereka. Semua telah di atur oleh_nya. _Dan itulah yang harus diterima dan dijalani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AOIKIRIN ACADEMY HIGH SCHOOL.**

**07.00 AM.**

"Sakura, ingat pesan kaasan , jangan pernah kamu mendekati seseorang yang menurut penciumanmu sangat enak." Ujar kaasannya.

"Ya, kaasan. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura sambil mencium pipi kaasannya. Saat hendak membuka pintu Sakura dicegah oleh sebuah suara.

"Masa kaasan saja yang dicium. Niichanmu ini tidak?" tanya Gaara memasang wajah pura-pura sedih membuat Sakura mendengus.

Sakura berpindah ke tempat duduk didepan, ia menarik dasi Niichannya dan langsung mencium pipi Niichannya itu.

"Dasar agresif." ledek Gaara yang langsung dihadiahkan sebuah pukulan di bahunya.

"Kau yang meminta!" seru Sakura kesal sambil keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV .**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah baruku ini, disini cukup ramai aku bisa mencium macam-macam aroma darah mereka, tetapi sejauh ini belum ada yang menarik bagiku. Kuharap tak akan pernah ada karena jika ada, aku pasti akan hilang kendali.

Tanpa ku sadari, kini aku sudah berada di depan kelasku X-A. aku cukup gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan manusia secara langsung.

Setelah seratus tahun aku sengaja mengurung diriku di kastil, kini aku menginjakkan kakiku di sebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang kelas.

Hening.

Seketika aku merasa semua mata tertuju padaku, sampai untuk seperkian menit mereka kembali dengan aktivitas mereka. Aku pun berjalan kearah tempat duduk dipojok kanan dekat jendela. Sebelum aku mencoba menduduki tempatku, sebuah tangan kekar mencegahku. Aku menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda dengan mata setajam elang menatapku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Ini tempat dudukku." Ucapnya dingin. Aku merasa risih tanganku dipengang terus oleh pemuda berambut err pantat ayam? Oh kami-sama~ rambutnya aneh.

Aku langsung melepas tangannya yang terus mencengkram tanganku. "Tidak ada bangku kosong lagi disini," dengusku.

"Hn, bukan urusanku," ucapnya dingin.

'Dasar manusia. Jadi seperti ini rupanya manusia itu. Menyebalkan! Ingin sekali ku hisap habis darahnya!' batinku kesal. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal sedangkan makhluk es didepanku ini hanya menatapku datar dan itu membuatku bertambah kesal!

"Hn, cepatlah pergi dari kursiku."

NANI?! Berani-beraninya dia menggusirku?!

"Aku tidak mau," ucapku penuh penekanan. Dengan cepat aku menduduki bangku yang kosong itu dan tak memberikannya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengambil tempatku.

"Tsk! Kau." Pemuda dihadapnku menunjukku dengan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya ia kesal sedangkan aku hanya menyeringai puas.

"Sudahlah teme. lebih baik kau mengalah, kau seperti wanita saja," ucap seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil terkekeh. 'Ne! benar! Dia memang seperti wanita!' innerku kesal.

"Be-benar Sa-sasuke-kun," gumam gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri disebelah pemuda berambut blonde itu, entah kenapa aku bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu menyukai Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum puas menatapnya yang kesal. "Terserah," dengusnya yang langsung menggeser tubuhku dan membuatku duduk didekat jendela sedangkan ia duduk di sampingku.

'Deg'

Salah! Ini salah!

Tak seharusnya aku berdekatan dengan seorang manusia.

Aku tak menyadari aroma darahnya sejak tadi dan kini ketika ia berada disampingku aku baru merasakannya. Aromanya tak cukup kuat, tetapi jika sudah berjarak seperti ini aromanya sangat menggiurkan.

Mendadak kepalaku pusing. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia hari pertamaku, aku merusak segalanya. Dengan segera aku berdiri dan ia memandangku binggung.

"Me-menyingkirlah," gumamku dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat.

Ia tampak memperhatikanku dengan tatapan menyelidiki, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia langsung berdiri dan membiarkanku lewat.

Dapat kulihat sekilas tadi kalau kedua temannya yang duduk didepanku juga menatapku binggung. Tetapi, aku tak mempedulikannya.

**END SAKURA POV.**

"Ada apa dengannya teme?" tanya Naruto binggung saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sangat pucat dan suaranya sedikit tercekat.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke ambigu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Hinata terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau memang benar ada guratan kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke saat pemuda itu melihat Sakura tadi. Hinata mencoba menggeleng, menghapus kekhawatirannya.

"Ada apa dengamu,Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa.," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke berlalu begitu saja membuat Hinata dan Naruto heran .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ATAP SEKOLAH.**

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut merah muda Sakura, kulit pucatnya terterpa angin dingin itu namun ia tak merasa dingin sama sekali. Awan hitam mulai terlihat, gadis itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sekarang ia tahu, bahwa dirinya harus menjauhi Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya jika berada di dekat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura. Ia berbalik untuk melihat empu suara itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang ternyata empu dari suara itu.

"A-aku… harus pergi," Meski Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Sasuke bukan berarti dia harus menghilangkan sopan santun untuk berpamitan bukan?

Sasuke tampak binggung, tetapi otak jeniusnya terus mencoba untuk berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PULANG SEKOLAH.**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, kini sekolah telah usai. Sejak kejadian di atap tadi Sakura langsung pindah ke tempat duduk Hinata, ia tak ingin mendapat resiko jika harus berada di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan." panggil seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Ah, Hinata." sahut Sakura tersenyum.

"Ma-mau pulang?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata.

"Ne." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan dan ternyata itu Naruto dan disamping Naruto ada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Neji tidak menjemputmu ya?." Tanya Naruto.

"Iya." jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu dan biar Teme yang mengantar Sakura-chan." usul Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

"Ti-"

'Grep'

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah mau hujan." ajak Sasuke yang langsung menarik Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang tampak binggung.

"Tumben si Teme agresif terhadap perempuan." ucap Naruto binggung, ia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat gadis indigo disebelahnya memucat.

'Apa mungkin?' batin Hinata sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DI TEMPAT SASUSAKU.**

"Tunggu dulu." cegah Sakura sambil menyentakkan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Sakura merasa aneh sekarang, sebelumnya ia akan merasa sesak dan haus jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Tetapi,sekarang ia tak merasakan rasa sesak itu atau apapun.

Sasuke menatap bosan kearah Sakura yang malah melamun.

"Bisakah kita pulang,nona?" sindir Sasuke.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri," ucap Sakura. Setelah Sakura bicara seperti itu hujan langsung turun secara perlahan.

"Sial! Ayo berteduh," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura balik lagi ke koridor Sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua salahmu, kalau saja kau langsung ikut ajakanku tadi, kita tidak akan terjebak seperti ini." dengus Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pulang bersamaku," dengus Sakura kesal sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Skakmatt! Sasuke lupa kalau ialah yang menarik Sakura secara paksa bukan salah gadis itu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Hn."

Hening.

Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut, sampai akhirnya Sakura yang tak suka keheningan itu membuka suara.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya merasakan sejuknya hawa hujan.

Great! Sakura yang memanggil kini binggung harus bicara tentang apa. Terlintas suatu pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin Sakura tanyakan kepada seorang manusia.

"Sasuke… Apa…kau percaya kalau _Vampir_ itu ada?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dingin membuat Sakura lega.

"Tetapi…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menatap Sakura yang kini telah pucat pasi. "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti anak kecil begitu?" sambung Sasuke heran.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa., Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Ucap Sakura mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertanya-tanya aneh.

"Hn, hujan sudah reda... Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV.**

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur setelah membersihkan tubuhku yang tadi basah kuyup, aku tidak menyangka akan turun hujan dengan lebatnya saat aku mengira hujan sudah reda tadi. Menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian hari ini, dari mulainya Sakura yang masuk ke sekolahku, saat ia tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, bahkan ia sampai meminta agar Naruto duduk denganku dan ia pindah duduk dengan Hinata, aku sedikit binggung apa lagi sebelumnya aku melihatnya sangat pucat meskipun wajahnya memang lebih pucat dari manusia pada umumnya.

Saat diatap aku mencoba beberapa mantra yang ku pelajari dari buku catatan kakek moyangku, percaya atau tidak saat melihat gelagat Sakura aku sedikit berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia makhluk 'itu'. Dan aku telah membuktikannya saat ia pulang bersamaku tadi. Sejujurnya, aku memang sengaja berdekatan dengannya, aku ingin tahu apa pemikiranku benar atau salah. Dan sepertinya pemikiranku benar tetapi, aku tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima..." ucap Sakura lesu sambil memasuki rumah bergaya eropanya.

Hening.

Mata emerald Sakura menyusuri rumah megahnya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kaasan? Sasori? Niichan?" panggil Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

'Mungkin jalan-jalan.' batinnya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa beludru berwarna merah sebelum ia melihat secarik kertas di atas meja. Ia cepat-cepat menggambilnya.

To : Sakura-nee

Neechan, Kaasan, aku dan Niichan dibawa ke rumah oleh nenek! Cepat pulang ke rumah kak!

"Cih, nenek tua itu." geram Sakura kesal. Mata emeraldnya yang indah dan sejuk kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat seperti darah.

Secepat kilat Sakura sudah menghilang meninggalkan secarik kertas yang terhembus angin dan perlahan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah ruangan tampak hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu.

"Sasuke..." panggil seorang laki-laki paruh baya kepada pemuda berambut raven yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke masih tetap meneruskan acara makannya.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilaimu?" tanya Fugaku ayah Sasuke dingin.

"Tumben tousan menanyakannya? Bukankah tousan tidak peduli?" tanya Sasuke sinis sambil menatap Fugaku dingin.

"Sasuke, kau jangan seperti itu..." ucap seorang pemuda yang mirip seperti Sasuke tetapi ia memiliki garis dibawah matanya dan rambutnya yang hitam legam diikat kebelakang.

"Biarkan Itachi... Dia memang tidak tahu tata krama." dengus Fugaku sinis sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya ia langsung berdiri sambil menatap ayahnya sinis.

"Sasuke... Kau mau kemana,nak?" tanya Mikoto yang sejak tadi hanya diam memegang lengan Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

"Hn, mau menggerjakan tugas." ucap Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Ta-"

"Sudahlah Mikoto... Kau tidak perlu mengurusi anak tidak berguna itu." ucap Fugaku dingin.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya memandang Fugaku.

"Anak yang tak berguna itu adalah anakmu Fugaku." gumam Mikoto dingin sambil beranjak ke kamar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah itu keluarga yang sangat 'harmonis', Karin? Fufufu." ledek seseorang berambut putih dengan gigi taring yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, pemuda itu memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan dengan lambang lingkaran berwarna merah yang ditengahnya ada sebuah huruf 'V' yang diberi garis horizontal yang berada di dadanya dan sebuah celana panjang jins berwarna hitam sama seperti bajunya.

"Jangan menghina, Sui... Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk anak-anaknya Fugaku yang tampan itu." gumam seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata ruby, iapun sama memakai baju dan celana hitam. Bedanya baju gadis itu memperlihatkan perut rampingnya yang bertato naga dan lambang merah itu tepat ditengah-tengah dadanya dan berukuran lebih besar punya laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Hei, Karin... Sadarlah! Suamimu disini!" seru Suigetsu kesal melihat Karin yang sepertinya menyukai duo Uchiha muda itu.

Saat ini mereka(Suigetsu dan Karin) berada diatas pohon dekat ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

Kediaman Uchiha memang bergaya rumah adat Jepang dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan sangat sejuk jika di siang hari yang panas. Bahkan ada sebuah kolam ikan disudut sebelah pohon yang ditempati Suigetsu dan Karin saat ini.

"Jadi, kita harus mengambil darah mereka?" tanya Suigetsu sambil memandang ke arah ruang tamu yang kini mulai ditinggalkan.

"Tentu saja." gumam Karin malas.

"Itu akan sangat sulit..." ucap Suigetsu sambil menggerutkan dahinya. "Kau tahu kan? Si Madara itu telah membuat pengaman yang tidak akan pernah bisa kita sentuh." sambung Suigetsu frustasi.

Karin menyusuri pemandangan kediaman Uchiha itu dengan mata rubynya.

"Bodoh, itu pelindung dirumah ini... Jika mereka keluar, kita bisa sepuas hati mengambil darah mereka." dengus Karin menyeringai menatap kediaman Uchiha yang mulai sepi.

"Yare-yare... Lalu, sekarang bagaimana caranya kita mengambil darah mereka?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap istrinya.

Karin menyeringai. "Pinjamkan telingamu." katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah sepatu kets berwarna hitam menggema diseluruh lorong kastil yang megah itu. Sang empu sepatu itu sepertinya sedang terburu-buru, ia bahkan berlari-lari kecil saat menaiki sebuah tangga.

"Hah... Hah..." engah orang itu, mata emeraldnya menyusuri lorong itu, beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya melekat pada wajahnya yang semulus porselen karena peluh yang meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut sebuah celana hitam panjang itu kembali berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

'Cklek'

Tangan putih pucatnya membuka kenop pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang kini disapu oleh mata emeraldnya yang tampak dingin. Raut wajah gadis bermarga Haruno itu sangat datar bahkan sampai sebuah suara ramah yang ia kenal menyapanya.

"Ah, Sakura... Kau sudah datang? Duduklah." ucap seorang wanita tua sambil tersenyum mempersilakan Sakura duduk.

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan serba cream dengan aksen coklat itu, tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan neneknya ini sejak dulu. Masih tetap sama, aroma coklat panas selalu menguar ditempat ini. Beberapa figura foto keluarganya, sofa berwarna coklat, dan beberapa pernak-pernik lainnya yang membuat salah satu ruangan dikastil ini menjadi mirip sekali dengan ruangan-ruangan dikastil-kastil bergaya eropa.

"Apa rencana nenek kali ini?" tanya Sakura tajam sambil berdiri di depan meja neneknya yang sedang memandang cucunya kini.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya... Kau mirip dengan ayahmu ya." gumam Chiyo sambil tersenyum palsu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Dimana kaasan dan yang lain?" tanya Sakura geram. Gadis bermata emerald itu menggepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sejak tadi ingin ia luapkan.

"Oh iya, Sakura... Nenek dengar kau masuk ke AAHS ya? Hebat... Ne-"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura marah, matanya kini berwarna merah seperti darah menatap Chiyo yang hanya bertampang datar. "Apa maumu orang tua?" desis Sakura tajam.

"Sakura... Kembalilah ke kastil ini... Nenek punya satu tugas untukmu." gumam Chiyo datar.

"Cih, aku bukan ayah yang dengan bodohnya mau kau perbudak orang tua." dengus Sakura sinis.

"Kau harus mau...Ini semua untuk bangsa kita." gumam Chiyo dingin.

Sakura menatap Chiyo dengan pandangan benci. Ya, gadis itu memang membenci neneknya satu ini. Karena orang tua itulah yang membuat ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya karena peraturan yang Chiyo buat.

Sebuah peraturan yang melarang seorang vampir pureblood mencintai seorang manusia. Jika ada seorang vampir pureblood yang mencintai seorang manusia, maka ia harus meninggalkan pasangannya. Tetapi, karena ayah Sakura keras kepala dan ia sangat mencintai Tsubaki Haruno(ibu Sakura). Ia pergi dan menikahi Tsubaki. Saat Sakura lahir, Chiyo menemukan mereka dan tanpa ampun Chiyo menghukum mati Ryuto Akasuna(Ayah Sakura) dengan alasan 'Peraturan tetap peraturan... Dan hal itu tidak bisa dilanggar.' ucap Chiyo datar waktu itu, meski Chiyo tahu bahwa Tsubaki telah dijadikan vampir diam-diam oleh Ryuto tetapi tetap saja Chiyo tidak terima karena ia menganggap manusia tetaplah manusia dan kaum vampir akan tetap memangsa manusia pada akhirnya. Sampai tiga bulan kemudian Sasori lahir dan itu tak membuat Chiyo menganggapnya keluarga. Maka dari itu sampai sekarang meski Tsubaki masih hidup ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai menantunya, ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai cucunya karena Sakura adalah seorang vampir pureblood sama seperti Ryuto anak Chiyo sedangkan Gaara dan Sasori adalah setengah vampir yang membuat mereka tidak tahan jika mencium aroma darah, itulah yang menyebabkan Sakura lebih bisa menahan hasratnya ingin menghisap darah. Dan Chiyo hanya menyanyangi Sakura karena sepenuhnya Sakura seorang vampir pureblood.

Sakura yang telah mendenggar semua ceritanya dari Gaara tentang ayahnya yang dihukum setelah membuat Tsubaki menjadi vampir, tampak benci dengan Chiyo sejak saat itu.

"Aku tidak mau..." desis Sakura datar sambil pergi meninggalkan neneknya yang menatap sendu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Niichan, diamlah... Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir sejak tadi." dengus seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ah, gomen ne Sasori." ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya itu sambil duduk disebelah adiknya.

"Kaasan..." panggil Sasori.

"Ya, Saso-chan?" sahut Tsubaki, wajah wanita paruh baya itu tampak pucat dan lelah.

"Kaasan tidak apa?" tanya Gaara cemas melihat ibunya yang terlihat kurang sehat itu.

"Tidak ap-"

"MENYINGKIR! KALIAN INGIN KUBUNUH,HAH?" teriak seseorang diluar ruangan itu membuat para penghuni ruangan terbelalak.

'Braakk'

"Sakura!/Neechan!" seru Tsubaki,Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Kaasan, niichan, Saso... Ayo kita pulang." ajak Sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak bisa nona-"

"Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku, Orochimaru." desis Sakura menatap penasihat neneknya itu tajam.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Sakura sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Orochimaru menatap kepergian Sakura dan yang lainnya dengan sinis. "Seorang wanita menjadi pemimpin bangsa vampir?" tanya Orochimaru. "Tidak akan pernah terjadi." sambungnya menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Chiyo.

**Di ruangan Chiyo.**

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah."

Orochimaru berjalan memasuki ruangan Chiyo.

"Chiyo-sama... Nona Saku-"

"Aku sudah tahu." ucap Chiyo datar sambil duduk membelakangi Orochimaru.

"Lalu, apa langkah Chiyo-sama setelah ini?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku akan tetap memaksa Sakura menjadi pemimpin bangsa kita...Dengan cara lain tentunya." gumam Chiyo sambil menyeringai. Wanita tua itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru terbelalak mengingat maksud Chiyo.

"Apa maksud Chiyo-sama cara 'itu'?" tanya Orochimaru ragu.

"Ya, tentu." ucap Chiyo yakin. "Dan ini pasti akan berhasil." sambungnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Orochimaru berkeringat dingin. 'SIALAN NENEK TUA INI! Kalau begini, gadis Haruno itu pasti jadi pemimpin bangsa vampir!' batinnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV.**

Suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak saat ini, ini semua akibat kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu dengan nenek tua itu!  
Aku membencinya dan aku sangat tahu tidak seharusnya aku membenci nenekku sendiri. Tetapi, nenek tua itu sudah keterlaluan!  
Tidak bisakah ia membiarkan aku hidup normal sekarang?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah, hari ini aku tidak diantar oleh kaasan maupun niichan. Aku ingin mandiri sekarang, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah untuk melawan nenek sihir dan ular penasihatnya itu.

'Ckitt'

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti disebelahku, aku menggerutkan dahiku melihat mobil itu.

"Hei pinky... Masuklah." aku terbelalak mendengar suara orang yang baru ku kenal 1 minggu ini.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memasuki mobil itu.

"Tumben kau baik..." ledekku sambil menatapnya yang terus fokus menyetir.

"Hn, aku memang baik...Kau saja yang tidak sadar,jidat." dengusnya sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Percaya diri..." dengusku sambil menoleh ke jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 1 minggu aku mengenal Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Banyak hal yang membuatku senang hidup sebagai makhluk normal. Saat bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, bertengkar dengan Sasuke yang pasti berujung dengan dinasehati oleh Hinata, dan 1 hal lagi aku dapat melihat bahwa Hinata begitu mencintai Sasuke, meski si pantat ayam itu hanya menganggapnya teman saja. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh pada Gaara-nii, seperti ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa, tetapi kuharap ini tidak akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

"Sa-sakura-chan sedang me-memikirkan apa?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok..." gumamku sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Hei semuanya!"

Sebuah teriakan membuatku menoleh, disana aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendekat. Sasuke langsung duduk disebelahku dan Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata. Aku dapat melihat tatapan mata Hinata yang sepertinya sedih melihat Sasuke duduk disebelahku, meski ia selalu tersenyum padaku tetapi aku tahu ia tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, bagaimana nanti pulang sekolah kita ke taman bermain?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Boleh! Aku juga ingin kesana!" seruku semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"A-aku juga ma-mau..." gumam Hinata malu-malu. Aku tersenyum padanya yang ingin ikut juga.

"Hn, aku tidak." ucap Sasuke membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Ah, teme gak seru nih! Ayolah ikut~" rengek Naruto membuatku sweatdrop.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah teme~"

"Tidak."

"Teme~"

"Tidak dobe."

"Teme~" ucapku meniru suara Naruto, membuat Hinata dan Naruto terbengong-bengong.

"Ti-Kau?"

"Hn, ikut saja... Tidak seru kalau hanya bertiga." gumamku sambil menatap Sasuke yang memandangku tajam.

"Hn."

"Yeiy!" sorak Naruto yang langsung kuhadiahi jitakkan.

"Berisik baka!" seruku kesal.

**END Sakura POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana taman bermain Hi sangat ramai, banyak wahana yang mampu menguji adrenalin. Karena ini malam minggu, banyak anak-anak muda mengunjungi tempat ini tak terkecuali Sakura dkk.

"Teme, kau mau berdiam diri seperti itu saja?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke malas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau akan menyesal lho, teme~" goda Naruto sambil menggandeng Sakura.

"Ayo Saku-chan! Kita naik roller coster!" seru Naruto sambil menarik Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap keduanya dengan kesal, apalagi ia tahu yang dimaksud Naruto dengan kata 'menyesal'.

**Sasuke POV.**

Entah perasaan apa ini, tetapi aku benci jika melihat si pinky itu bersama dobe.

Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku tidak ikutan bermain wahana itu bersama mereka?  
Aku malah lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon sakura ini bersama Hinata. Tidak terlalu buruk sih... Tapi, ini cukup membuatku cemburu!

Tunggu apa itu? Cemburu? Aku cemburu karena kebersamaan mereka? Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti sudah gila!

"Udara disini cukup panas..." gumamku sambil mengipas-ngipas, aku menoleh pada Hinata yang sepertinya memperhatikanku. Hei! Jangan bilang aku tidak peka ya! Aku tahu dari sejak dulu kalau gadis bermarga Hyuuga disebelahku ini mencintaiku, aku sangat tahu dan itu membuatku tidak enak padanya karena harus bersikap dingin padanya. Ya, aku tidak ingin membuat sahabat kecilku ini terlalu mengharapkanku. Lagipula, asal kalian tahu saja, si dobe itu diam-diam menyukai Hinata jadi aku tak mungkin merusak persahabatan kami.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..." panggil Hinata yang membuatku menoleh padanya yang sedang menunduk, ini yang ku tidak suka. Gadis bermata lavender ini terlalu pemalu dan lembut. Aku yang notebenenya dingin terhadap semua orang pasti tidak akan cocok bersamanya.

"Hn?" sahutku sekenanya tanpa menatapnya.

"Ki-kita main yuk?" ajak Hinata. Aku terdiam saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sakura cemberut karena Dobe membelikannya sebuah gulali yang warnanya sama seperti rambut Sakura. Tanpa kusadari tatapanku menggeras, aku langsung menarik Hinata menuju kearah mereka.

**END Sasuke POV.**

"Baka! Kau mau meledekku dengan membelikan ini?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto dan Sakura telah usai menaikki roller coster, setelahnya tanpa Sakura ketahui Naruto membelikan sebuah gulali tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ah, benar juga... Hehe gomen ne Saku-chan." gumam Naruto tersenyum tiga jari sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Sasuke? Hinata? Akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk kesini!" seru Sakura ceria. Tanpa sadar mata emeraldnya menatap tangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling bertautan dan itu membuat Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata.

Suasana mulai tak enak saat Naruto juga tanpa sengaja melihat tangan Sasuke yang menggengam tangan Hinata dan itu membuat semangat pemuda penyuka ramen itu hilang.

Sakura yang menyadari hawa tak enak itu tak bisa melakukan apapun, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Hn, jidat... Ayo kita naik bianglala." ajak Sasuke yang langsung menyeret Sakura menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata dalam suasana canggungnya.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata sambil memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura dengan sendu. Gadis berambut indigo itu tidak menyadari sepasang manik sappire yang ikut terluka melihat lavender disebelahnya.

"Kau sangat mencintai teme ya?" pertanyaan itu sangatlah susah untuk dikeluar dari bibir Naruto. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat bertanya hal yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Iya...Sangat..." gumam Hinata bergetar. Dan kini dugaan Naruto benar, ia memang tak pernah ada dalam hati gadis bermata lavender itu.  
Naruto tersenyum miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Sakura bingung, saat ini dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berada didalam bianglala yang sedang berputar.

"Karena aku tidak suka dalam keadaan canggung seperti itu." gumam Sasuke dingin. "A-ah..." saat mencapai puncak tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkeringat dingin dan ia terlihat tegang membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menggelap keringat yang meluncur di pelipis Sasuke.

Onxy bertemu Emerald. Sasuke memandang Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau takut ketinggian?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke jendela bianglala yang memperlihat keadaan kota Hi yang indah.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tadi kau malah mengajak naik bianglala?" tanya Sakura kesal sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kupikir aku tidak takut lagi, karena sudah lama aku tidak naik..." gumam Sasuke pelan. "Dan jangan mengatai aku bodoh, pinky..." dengus Sasuke kesal sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau memang bodoh, pantat ayam..." gumam Sakura sambil menerawang. "Sangat bodoh karena kau tidak mengerti perasaan Hinata." sambung Sakura membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Hn, itu bukan urusanmu." ucap Sasuke dingin membuat Sakura tersentak, tanpa Sasuke sadari ucapannya tadi telah melukai hati Sakura.

Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke yang kini juga terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah club malam dipinggir kota Hi tampak ramai, cahaya kelap-kelip, orang-orang yang sedang memadu kasih, dan beberapa penari tampak menunjukkan kebolehannya diatas pangung.

"Tak kusangka, pemuda yang bertampang dingin dan terlihat baik itu ternyata memiliki sifat menjijikkan seperti ini," dengus seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket kulit hitam yang menutupi kaos hitam legamnya dan sebuah celana jins hitam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mengenalnya." gumam seorang wanita berambut merah, ia memakai sebuah gaun merah tanpa lengan, gaun merah maroon itu 15 cm dari atas lutut memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Rambut merah maroonnya diurai begitu saja tanpa ada hiasan.

"Huh, kau sepertinya begitu menyukai mereka,eh?" tanya Suigetsu kesal. Kini Suigetsu dan istrinya Karin berada dimeja bartender, tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi yang sedang mencumbu seorang gadis yang mengeliat manja dipangkuannya.

"Apa? Aku hanya berbicara sesuai penglihatanku." elak Karin sambil tetap memandang Itachi.

"Alasan..." dengus Suigetsu sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lebih baik kau jalankan rencanamu sekarang," usir Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Itachi dengan dagunya yang kini sedang minum winenya.

"Ah, ternyata wanita jalang itu sudah pergi...Baiklah." ucap Karin yang langsung berjalan kearah Itachi.

"Hah...Kalau bukan karena nenek tua itu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Uchiha sialan itu mencumbu istriku...Dan kenapa malah ide gila ini yang terlintas? Otak udang..." oceh Suigetsu menatap Karin yang mulai melancarkan aksinya sambil meminum winenya.

**Di tempat Karin.**

"Tidak kusangka, seorang Itachi Uchiha berada ditempat seperti ini." gumam Karin sambil menyeringai di hadapan Itachi yang menatapnya heran.

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?" tanya Itachi tajam menatap Karin.

"Aku hanya seorang pelayan disini, dan siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang itu?"

Karin tersenyum dan duduk dipangkuan Itachi tanpa persetujuan Itachi, Karin menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkari leher Itachi yang kini mulai mabuk dan hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit?" ajak Karin sambil meniup telinga Itachi dan itu membuat Itachi sedikit terangsang. Itachi dengan cepat menjilat, menghisap, dan mengigit leher jenjang Karin

"Nghh~" desah Karin sambil meremas rambut Itachi.

'Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat, tetapi lebih baik aku bermain dulu... Fufufu gomen suamiku tersayang.' batin Karin menyeringai.

Karin menarik wajah Itachi yang setengah mabuk dan langsung melumat bibir tipis Itachi, tak tinggal diam tangan Karinpun mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Itachi sampai keperut sixpack pemuda itu dan akhirnya berlabu dikejantanan Itachi. Ia sedikit meremas kejantanan Itachi yang mulai turn on.

'Tidak-tidak ini tidak benar! Sui-kun sudah terluka karena ideku ini dan aku malah mencari kesempatan? Aku harus mengakhirinya.' batin Karin yang langsung memukul tengkuk Itachi membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Karin langsung menyuntik Itachi untuk mengambil darahnya, ia tidak menggunakan gigi taringnya karena memang darah itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk orang lain.

Setelah selesai Karin memandang Itachi. "Sayang sekali aku sudah punya suami kalau tidak mungkin aku akan menemanimu malam ini." gumam Karin menyeringai sambil memberi kissmark di leher Itachi setelahnya ia melumat bibir Itachi ganas, ia memaksa memasuki mulut Itachi dengan lidahnya dan mengecap semua rasa yang ada didalamnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah tanda dariku...Sampai jumpa." ucap Karin tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Itachi yang pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kukira kau akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman." ucap Suigetsu dingin saat merasakan kalau Karin ada disebelahnya. Pemuda itu masih tetap setia duduk di meja bartender sebelum akhirnya langsung ditarik oleh Karin untuk keluar.

"Dasar pecemburu! Aku sudah tahu kau akan bersikap dingin maka dari itu aku mempercepatnya." dengus Karin sambil tersenyum lembut memandang suaminya yang berwajah masam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suigetsu malas sambil menyender di pohon.

"Tentu saja! Atau kau ingin aku masuk lagi kedalam dan tidur dengannya? Kurasa ia masih pingsan." ancam Karin sambil berbalik ingin kembali ke dalam club yang langsung dicegah oleh Suigetsu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan istriku disentuh orang lain!" seru Suigetsu blushing membuat Karin terkikik.

"Makanya jangan suka ngambek." ledek Karin yang langsung memeluk Suigetsu.

"Dan target kedua kita adalah Sasuke Uchiha..." ucap Suigetsu sambil menerawang menatap bulan yang bersinar.

"Kau tahu? Sasuke itu teman sekelas Sakura dan sepertinya mereka dekat." gumam Karin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hah...Kurasa kali ini akan susah." gumam Suigetsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya, itu artinya kita harus melawan Sakura." ucap Karin sendu. Sejujurnya mereka tak pernah suka dengan rencana-rencana Chiyo yang selalu berujung pada kehancuran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : ini saya repost karena banyak banget kesalahan, dan mungkin yang pernah membaca Fic ini sedikit binggung karena saya menyatukan 2 chp menjadi satu, saya memang sengaja karena Fic ini belum memasuki konflik jadi saya mencoba memperlambat alurnya walaupun sepertinya gagal, ne? :D**

**Tetapi, saya akan mencobanya. Dan alasan kenapa saya me-repostnya di akun ini, itu sama sekali tidak ada alasan tertentu saya hanya ingin saja.**

**Dan, akhir kata…**

**RnR please?**


End file.
